Deep Blue Sea-Bleach Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: An adaption of the famous shark movie with Bleach characters: Searching for a cure to Alzheimer's disease, Ichigo, Sui-Feng, Renji, Toshiro and Momo suddenly find themselves on the top of the food chain on a isolated research facility, hunted down by intelligent Mako sharks.


**Disclaimer: I would like to verify that I do not own the movie, "Deep Blue Sea" as it is the property of director, Renny Harlin. Also I do not own the Bleach franchise as well since it is the property of Tite Kubo.**

 **Notice: Another thing I would like to announce is that this story is a version of the movie with Bleach characters, but with a few changes. I hope you all enjoy this story and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

 **The Cast**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki as Carter Blake**

 **Shinji Hirako as Tom Scoggins**

 **Mayuri Kurotsuchi as Jim Whitlock**

 **Renji Abarai as Sherman "Preacher" Dudley**

 **Toshiro Hitsugaya as Russell Franklin**

 **Sui-Feng as Dr. Susan McAlester**

 **Momo Hinamori as Janice Higgins**

 **Rangiku Matsumoto as Brenda Kerns**

* * *

Chapter 1

In the middle of the ocean, around the sea of Japan, a couple of teenagers were on their boat having a party together. They spent most of their time flirting and making out, but little were they unaware that a mysterious menace was lurking right beneath them, waiting for its opportunity to attack.

When the teenagers decided to give their flirting and making out a break, they started to tune up the music and began dancing. Suddenly, one of them began to feel the boat rocking. One of the male teenagers thought they might have been a reef. But one of the girls knew that was too bumpy to be a reef. It felt as though something rammed right into their boat.

"Wait, be quiet!" one of the girls told everyone.

Playing around, one of the male teenagers responded, "Oh, it's so scary out here."

"Stop!" the girl shouted, knowing this was no joke. "I'm serious. I swear something just hit us."

"You're just being paranoid," the male teenager told her.

However, the teen female's boyfriend knew she wasn't joking. He also felt as something something was hitting their boat deliberately. Then it hit them again and this time the others felt as well.

THUMP!

There it was again. Whatever it was hitting them, they knew was coming after them. They remained still to see what would happen next.

THWACK!

It was getting much louder that the vibration the sound made knocked the radio right into the water.

"What is that?" the male teenager wondered.

THWACK!

They felt whatever hit them bump its way through the bottom board of their boat they were sitting on. Everyone got clear, feeling they were much safer if they stepped away from whatever it was trying to get them.

THUMP!

"What's going on?" one of the teenage girls wondered.

"Everyone, be quiet," one of the male teenagers urged everybody.

They all waited to see what would happen next. After a couple of minutes nothing happened and the violent sound hitting them died down. Just when it seemed like they could all relax, it mysterious menace broke right through the board of the boat.

What broke through the bottom of the boat was an enormous 26-foot long Mako Shark. The teenagers screamed and panicked at the sight of the shark that they all lost their balance and fell right into the water.

Seeing the teenagers fall right into the water, the shark swam back in the water and began to circle the area, choosing which of the teenagers to attack first.

The four teenagers tried to get back on the boat as soon as possible before the shark made a meal out of them. Two of the teenagers on the other side of the boat noticed the shark had its sight on them. Seeing it had them right where she wanted them, the sharked zoomed through the water, ready to make her kill.

Being as quick as they can to get back on the boat, the two teenagers saw the shark was a couple of feet away from them as it opened its jaws to devour them. They screamed when all of a sudden, the shark stopped.

From out of nowhere and just in the nick of time, the shark was stunned by a harpoon gun. The teenagers looked and saw who it was that saved them. He was a young man in his mid-twenties with spiky orange hair. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Seeing the shark struggling to break free to get the two teenagers, Ichigo fired another harpoon gun to hold it back since one harpoon gun wouldn't be enough to stop a shark that size.

Once the shark had been stopped, Ichigo looked at the vicious fish and said, "So you really thought you could get away, huh. Well, not on my watch."

The teenagers sighed relief and thanked Ichigo for saving their lives.


End file.
